1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a display device for displaying images.
2. Description of Related Art
A liquid crystal display device has previously been proposed in which an optical sheet that diffuses light, a frame that supports a display panel, the display panel that displays images and a bezel that fixes the display panel to the frame are provided in this order on the front side of a luminous body supported by a supporting portion. In the liquid crystal display device, when the end of the service life of the luminous body is reached, the bezel, the display panel, the frame and the optical sheet are successively detached to replace the luminous body (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H10-143092).
Moreover, various apparatuses incorporating the liquid crystal display device have conventionally been proposed. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-72917 discloses an operation panel for an NC machine tool provided with a liquid crystal display device and a numerical controller. The luminous body of the liquid crystal display device of the operation panel is disposed opposite to the numerical controller. A side portion of the liquid crystal display device and a side portion of the numerical controller are coupled through a rotatable shaft. When the end of the service life of the luminous body is reached, to replace the luminous body, the liquid crystal display device and the numerical controller are separated with the shaft as the center to thereby expose the luminous body in a short time without detaching the liquid crystal display device.